


Soft Hair

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Harvest Town (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, No Dialogue, Other, POV Second Person, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: An opportunity to feel your beloved’s hair and tail is the best one, especially for how she non-verbally reacts to it.
Relationships: Foxy (Harvest Town)/Reader, Foxy (Harvest Town)/Self-Insert
Kudos: 5





	Soft Hair

You put one of your hands onto Foxy’s slightly colder cheek.   
  
Her white hair rests on the back side of your hand, allowing you to feel each and every soft strand of hair on your exposed skin. Foxy rests into it as she puts her hand onto yours; you swear you can hear her purr at a low volume. Even if she wants to, she’d be unable to hide it because you can feel the little vibrations all throughout. You can see the comfort and relaxation in her carnelian eyes, those of which are as sharp as ever and ready to fool and tease anyone around her, yourself included.   
  
Before you know it, you feel her tail on your arm, feeling just as soft as her hair. The pink part of her tail moves up and down just like a cat’s tail would when they’re lying down. Her legs are also curled up to her chest, so close to having almost three-fourths of herself onto your lap. You can never help but smile at her. You love every little thing about her, even the smallest details like her sweet loving purrs and how smooth her skin always feels. Merely being in her presence lights up your day, even if it’s just a little.   
  
With an over three-hundred year old woman like Foxy, you sometimes wonder how you ever ended up with her in the first place. She could’ve chosen anyone else, yet here she is, lovingly staring into your eyes like there is no tomorrow. You caress your thumb on her cheek and she practically melts in your hand whether she realizes it or not. It makes your heart go up against your chest as it pounds from the sight.    
  
Your other hand goes up to her hair, running your fingers through it. You watch it fall from between your fingers as you play around with it. Her purr grows a little louder by the minute, and you’re loving how beautiful that sound is with every fiber of your being. Looking away from her snow white hair, you see a little smile on her beautiful face. If looks could kill someone, you would be dead twenty times or more just looking at her, and you wouldn’t mind it one bit.   
  
In public or in private, her happiness is one of the best things you’ve ever seen and you wouldn’t dare trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
